Downshift scheduling for automatic transmissions may be based on gear and pedal position. A downshift scheduling plot may illustrate a relationship between vehicle speed and a driver demand for torque, the latter being indicated by an accelerator pedal position. If the pedal spacing between shift points on the plot are too close together, a driver may tip-in and back out of the pedal to hunt for the desired gear to meet driver demand.